Characters Of Glitix Club
Members (if you draw photos to be them connect me: seranbahadir@outlook.com) Luna Aethelwine: She is the protagonist of the Glitix Club. She is the fairy of luck.. She is 29 years old because she spent her last 14 years in an ice cube. (Season 1) Her birthday is April 25. She can save lives and find solutions to health problems, can create lucky charms. She came from Relantia. Her family: King Tarragon (father), Queen Aria (mother), Princess Liri (older sister), Lark (older brother) and Jasmine (cousin). She is a girl who's cheery on the surface but can be a bit shy. She bakes cupcakes to take her mind off things, which she's very good at. She likes decorating them the most and seeing the smiling faces of the Glitix Club. '''Nina Nightglow: '''She is the fairy of senses. She is 15 years old. (Season 1) Her birthday is July 23. She can read minds and synchorinize with them. She can control people. She came from Oakflip. Her family: Christopher (father), Heather (mother), Miles (older brother), Blaze (younger brother) Timothy (younger brother) and Onyx (wild sprit inside her). Nina is very utilitarian and hates wearing anything that restricts her movement. She is happiest doing stuff outside in the wild and is very embittered about her past. She stays on at Alfea in the hope that one day she will be strong enough to set her people free, but has a serious case of survivor's guilt over being spared to marry Lord because of her chiefly blood. '''Bumble Beeautyroot: '''She is the animal fairy. She is 15 years old. (Season 1) Her birthday is December 23. She can create animals, talk to every animal and she can control them. She is from Wrinklenewt. Her family: Thistle (older sister).She tends to be quite motherly towards her roommates. '''Stardust Mossbreath: '''She is the fairy of dreams and nightmares. She is 15 years old. (Season 1) Her birthday is February 17. She can attack with nightmares, she can teleport into dreams and she can make them too. She is from Carrottoad.Her family: Kiki (mother), Spark (father), Sue (sister/twin) Robin and Gloria (grandparents). Stardust is a kind and smart girl, usually noted for her intelligence. She's a straight "A" student, and would always be there for a friend in need. Stardust has talent in embroidery and art. She's also seen to be willing to take great risks for her family and friends. '''Scarlet Rainybelle: '''She is the fairy of Earth. She is 15 years old.(Season 1) Her birthday is March 27. She can do everything with flowerss, people and anything on the Earth. She is from Cedarpuff. Her family: Berline (real older sister), Lake (adopted older sister), Pumpkin (adopted younger sister), Tara (real younger sister), Brock and Dolly (adopted parents) and Mercury and Aurora (real parents) Scarlet is a very nice girl. She likes to help anyone in trouble. With this attitude, she also thinks everyone is good like her and her sisters. She also has keen intellect, which also helps during adventures. With her attitude of being nice, sometimes she is soft and easy to her enemies. She is patient and initiative. Unlike her sister, Emma, she is not competitive. Emily doesn't like to lie, it was revealed when she lie she confesses it fast. When she was young, she was transferred to Earth with her sisters. '''Penelope Blacktwinkle: '''She is the fairy of crystals. She is 15 years old. (Season 1) Her birthday is July 6. She can do everything with crystals. She is from Lightningmeadow. Her family: Bear (father) Penelope is a proud girl, she has a strong sense justice that she follows without doubts. She is guarded and a bit cynical but loves with all her heart. She has a clear image of what is means to be strong and strives to achieve just that. Unless she's been given authorisation from others she is not comfortable ordering around others around despite being a trained tactician.She studies the people she meets before interacting. She's well-mannered and can hold herself like a lady if needed but is pretty lousy at making friends as she tries to keep everybody on an arms length. Despite being given a Knight's training and growing up without the company of other girls Penelope s far from a tomboy. She's very feminine and gracious, not afraid to use that to her every advantage. While walking she almost appears floating and from time to time she is actually levitating just above the ground.She has shown a more childish side. She's practically enchanted by Pixies and believes them to be just the most amazing things every. Like if they were pretty petite little dolls. Similar "cute" things can have similar effects. She tries to hid this but her eyes tend to literally sparkle and force her to take a closer look when she finds something like that. Enemies '''Vivian Discord: '''Leader of enemiesh she have electrokinesis.She is 15 years old.Her birthday is September 2.She have a ray of energy. Back then when about to be thrown in the dungon, Vivian was being selfish and cruel, and also a theif. After she became a spirit, she felt more powerful. She is even more cruel. She also became more evil. '''Hattie Rex: '''She have astro projection. She is 15 years old. Her birtday is April 30. She have dark magic. She is a cold type of person, and often acts cruel for the sake of being cruel.She tends to act rude and ridicules people she does not approve of. Her temper tends get the better of her when things do not go her way. '''Louise Vigil: '''She has black orbing. She is 15 years old. Her birthday is December 21. She have transition powers. Louise is a cold type of person, and often acts cruel for the sake of being cruel.She tends to act rude and ridicules people she does not approve of. Her temper tends get the better of her when things do not go her way. Louise can be just as prideful and wicked as any of the other witches of Cloud Tower. Plot A new fairy named Luna comes to Alfea. When she goes to her room she sees 5 more crazy girls like herself. They became a group and this groups name is Glitix because they all love glitter. Now they have adventures to live. Pixies '''Buttercup: '''Pixie of weather. Bonded pixie of Luna '''Columbine: '''Pixie of snow. Bonded pixie of Nina '''Olive: '''Pixie of comfort. Bonded pixie of Bumble '''Briar: '''Pixie of wishes. Bonded pixie of Stardust. '''Petal: '''Pixie of peace. Bondedn pixie of Scarlet. '''Oakley: '''Pixie of stars. Bonded pixie of Penelope. Category:Members Category:Enemies Category:Plot __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Poppixies